Feb14Updates
February 28th, 2014 *Music Movies: The Producers *One Hit Wonderland: How Bizarre by OMC *Anime Abandon: Aeon Flux *Infomercialism: Pass the Pigs *The Nostalgia Chick: Pompeii & Volcano Bingo *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Winter's Tale *Vangelus Reviews: Sailor Mercury SH Figuarts February 27th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Hitler's Harlot *Infomercialism: Pop-Up Pirate *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron Parts 3 & 4 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - February Review Roundup *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Box Art Theft *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Paper Pete February 26th, 2014 *The AngryJoeShow: Rambo the Video Game Review *Infomercialism: Hungry Hungry Hippos *Phelous (shows): Birdemic 2: The Resurrection Part 2 *Shinkara: Strider Gameplay Showcase *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Strife *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Marceline's Closet February 25th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - When is a Movie Just a Movie? *The Nostalgia Chick: Dante's Peak vs. Volcano *Renegade Cut: Earth in the Star Wars Universe *Infomercialism: Gooey Louie *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Lightning Returns *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 48 - Lesbians of the Galaxy February 24th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek Generations *Infomercialism: Operation *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 10 *E-Heroes: Galaga *Guru Reviews: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Typing of the Dead Overkill Parts 6-8 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 February 23rd, 2014 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Dark Horse by Katy Perry *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Amazing Spider-Man *Linkara: Pokemon Omicron Episodes 1 & 2 *Infomercialism: Flora Wrestlers *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Message in a Bottle *Brad Tries: Brad Tries FBK Hottest Sauce in the Universe *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Holly Jolly Secrets Part 1 February 22nd, 2014 *Animenia: Pokemon 4ever *WTFIWWY: Live - A Significant 3 Inches *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Pompeii & 3 Days to Kill *Nerd To The Third Power: The Lego Movie *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The New Frontier February 21st, 2014 *Music Movies: Shorty - Flashbeagle *Anime Abandon: Lady Death: The Motion Picture *Rap Critic Reviews: "Timber" by Pitbull ft. Kesha *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Thank You *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds Part 3 *Vangelus Reviews: The White Ranger (SH Figuarts) February 20th, 2014 *The AngryJoeShow: Elder Scrolls Online Impressions *The Cinema Snob: Fatal Games *MMO Grinder: Loadout *Weekly Manga Recap: Hunter x Hunter *Freeman's Mind: Episode 12 February 19th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: The Dark Knight Rises Part 2 *Phelous (shows): Birdemic 2 *Hagan Reviews: Koyaanisqatsi *Vangelus: V-Build - Maketoys Hyper Novae Wing Glow Installation *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Typing of the Dead Overkill Parts 3-5 *Shinkara: Lightning Returns FFXIII in 5 Seconds *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Jake vs. Memow February 18th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ghost Dad *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Bravely Default *Renegade Cut: The Absence of Superhero Diversity *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Jazzpunk February 17th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Youngblood #6 *Infomercialism: Orbeez Soothing Foot Spa *Familiar Faces: Daisy Head Mayzie *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 9 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - No One Can Hear You February 16th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Kick-Ass 2 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Bloodthirst Legend of the Chupacabras *The Random Button: Salo or the 120 Days of Sodom *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Beautopia *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 47 - Charge of the Tight Brigade *Vangelus: V-Build - Mojibakeru Mushi Bakeru February 15th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Elite Russian Phallus Squad *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - From Bad To Worse *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Typing of the Dead Overkill Parts 1-2 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Endless Love & About Last Night *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - RoboCop (2014) *Weekly Manga Recap: What the What February 14th, 2014 *Sibling Rivalry: The Lego Movie *Anime Abandon: SpawnThe B *Shameful Sequels: The Dark Knight Rises Part 1 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 54 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: RoboCop & Vampire Academy *Vangelus Reviews: Beast Hunters Shockwave (Transformers Prime) February 13th, 2014 *Bum Reviews: The Lego Movie *Bad Movie Beatdown: Texas Chainsaw (with Welshy) *Obscurus Lupa: The Room Commentary *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Mountain Dew Cheetos *Freeman's Mind: Episode 11 February 12th, 2014 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 20 Most Anticipated Games of 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Endless Love *Comic Book Issues: Flashback: The Goon #1-3 *Phelous (shows): MKC - Thicker Than Blood *Specials: NC Commentary - Son of the Mask *Shinkara: The Gaming Shelf - Time and Eternity *Vangelus: V-Build - Shell & BH (Transformers Prime) February 11th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Strangest Couples *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - One Piece: Romance Dawn *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 46 - 3rd Down 2d8 to Go February 10th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: US-1 #3 *Infomercialism: Cordless Jump Rope *Vangelus: V-Build - Lego Piece of Resistance *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 8 *Andrew Dickman: Tiny Bits - Rockman Nanoblock February 9th, 2014 *Specials: NC Commentary - A.I. *Projector: Robocop (2014) *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at "They Live" *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Man of Steel *Renegade Cut: Creation in Prometheus *Thumb Wars: Nintendo's Future *Vangelus: The Lego Movie No-Spoiler Vlog February 8th, 2014 *Specials: NC Commentary - The Room *Hagan Reviews: The Cuckoo Clocks of Hell (Schizophrenic 3) *WTFIWWY: Live - The Happiest Meal of All *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Ash is Ash's Dad and Other Theories *Oancitizen: Cloud Atlas Bloopers *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Monuments Men and The Lego Movie February 7th, 2014 *Specials: NC Commentary - Man of Steel *One Hit Wonderland: Walking in Memphis by Marc Cohn *Nerd To The Third Power: Gargoyles *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - I, Frankenstein *Vangelus Reviews: Sailor Moon (SH Figuarts) February 6th, 2014 *Specials: NC Commentary - Les Miserables *Projector: Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Weekly Manga Recap: Toriko Timeskip *Freeman's Mind: Episode 10 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - DBZ: Battle of Z *MMO Grinder: Aura Kingdom February 5th, 2014 *Specials: NC Commentary - Devil *The Cinema Snob: The Conqueror *Bootleg Zones: TMNT vs Robocop *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ico Finale & Next Game Reveal *MikeJ: NerdQuest Competition and Trailer 2 February 4th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ghost Rider *Specials: NC Commentary - The Wicker Man *Obscurus Lupa: That Almost Happened! An American Werewolf in London II *JesuOtaku Reviews: Attack on Titan Part 1 February 3rd, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Gameboy #3 *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who Season 7 *Thumb Wars: VG Films I: Warcraft February 2nd, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Wreck-It Ralph *Brads Current Movie Reviews: That Awkward Moment & Ride Along *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at Innocent Blood *Read Right to Left: New Manga Releases 2013 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 45 - Holy Christian Grammar, Batman February 1st, 2014 *Specials: Hobbit 2 & Commentary Week *WTFIWWY: Live - The Snozberries Taste Like Snozberries *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Top 10 Anime Background Songs *Smarty: Top 5 Personal Favorite Games *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ico Parts 7-8 *Weekly Manga Recap: Yotsubato Category:Updates